Ging in the Dark Continent
by quitobarajas
Summary: The expedition to the Dark Continent has failed. Ging travels alone to fulfill a job request from the Zoldyck family and a promise from Mito to get Gon's Nen back. Meanwhile, Gon and the only other child resident of Whale Island, Noko, set out on a journey starting in school and ending in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1: Ging in the Dark Continent

Chapter I: Ging in the Dark Continent

Beasts scoured the Dark Continent atop each precipice, around each corner and under each fold, and Ging moved quickly forward without thought. He had memorized much of the land from a map one survivor drew who lived to tell its torture, because to think more than was necessary about the topography of this wretched place was to lose time on reaching his destination and increase the already towering chance of death. Whether he ranked among the 5 most powerful Nen users meant nothing. The sheer suffocation of the Dark Continent's oppression dwarfed such petty trivialities.

The Dark Continent was armageddon manifest, practice for the apocalypse, but so despairing no one could tell you how it wasn't Hell itself, or how contained from consuming every continent and sea. The beasts are unlike anything anyone could imagine. It was Alluka's origin, as was it the Chimera ants'. No human could realistically survive it unless by luck and divine intervention. The V5 made the biggest mistake of their lives allowing passage. Nearly everyone who had boarded the Black Whale was dead. Beyond was nowhere to be found. Pariston, the zodiacs, and the rest of the hunters on the vessel like Biscuit called a state of emergency and were on their way back to an international summit to address the failed expedition. Most of the hunters who had trained for the journey all died.

A winged wraith approached overhead. Ging ducked. Its body sloped downward, then grazed upward over brush, revealing a spoiled milky flesh whose color crawled like maggots, and glistened with a wet secretion so foul the brush it had touched died, withering to dust, and would have killed Ging if not for the Nen barrier enveloping , it didn't spot him. He activated Zetsu and kept moving.

He reached a clearing. A wide mountain range breathing deeply marked the halfway point but was still more than a day's journey off. By the precedent the Dark Continent set for the difficulty Ging would have to face, the trek would take more than twice that, given he wouldn't be trapped and killed by anything before then; and, the map would only lead him so far before he'd have to rely on experience and intuition to deliver him to his destination.

Even now atop the clearing he was safer than he could have hoped for. Although exposed to every flying beast and creature, Ging was less vulnerable to attack. Surprise attempts on his life by hungry predators would be difficult.

Fatigue set in. His feet were sore. He looked down to find them bleeding. Upon closer inspection, he saw the clearing was not made of earth but small needle-thin beasts stabbing through his footwear sucking his blood. Zetsu was useless if the tiny beasts could physically feel him. He needed to get off the clearing. He ran off. Less than 5 minutes past before he spotted and cautiously entered a cavernous opening beneath his feet.

Ever since the departure to the Dark Continent upon the King of Khakin's ship, he'd been the only one to make it as far as he had come. The Zoldyck family submitted a request for Ging to find Alluka's origins: only one in a handful of times the Zoldyck family requested a job from a hunter outside their family.

In addition to their request, Ging's sister Mito got a hold of him before his journey. She knew superficially the kinds of appeals the Dark Continent held for him, but all that mattered to her was finding a cure for Gon's lost Nen. She couldn't bear to see him without a way to reach his dream any longer. "If you are a father of any kind you're not going to let your child suffer! I raised him and now it's time you did something in return. He wants to go but I won't let him. He'll die, so you better help him get his Nen back and do something for once in your homeless life that helps your family! No, sending home money isn't enough! Money isn't you doing anything meaningful for your son!" She'd furiously hung up. _Shouganai._ Ging's brow furrowed. He trudged somewhat despondently to the end of the cavern. Nothing. Empty. "I'll rest here for a while," he concluded. "Any more time and I'll be dead. Any less, I won't survive to see even the next two hours." He switched from Zetsu, extending En to the opening of the cavern so if any unwelcomed intruders happened upon him, he'd be ready to take them, and having readied himself, fell asleep.

Ging awoke to his head dusting the ground. Water whose wetness permeated the underside of his chin dripped from ragged stalactites. The crevice he'd crawled into was thin, but the opening was now a pulsing orifice. He was no longer in the same cave he'd fallen asleep in, and dangling from one leg.

"Hello, delicious!" Ging looked as far as he could past his peripheral vision at the blurry gray figure who composed the words. "Spin slowly now; take time." _Nen_? _Nope._ His body wouldn't move. "I'm sure you've figured out by now you can't quite use your Nen." Ging turned around enough to see the figure clearly. It was gray and thin-faced, emaciated, jaundiced, stirring a cauldron over a fire. "Look, uh…" Ging groaned a perpetual vocal fry, stuck on what word he should call the thing. "I am a Nen ghoul," it finally said. Ging had not sensed it with En. He let it speak more. "Arousing the stress in my prey makes their Nen tastier. But in humans, I find the toe far more pleasing. It's the most delightful part. I'll steam it, then peel it. Comes right off like the skin on a grape. Then the flesh will fall right off the bone. And the best part is the flesh underneath the toenail. I'll rip the nail off and use it to scoop the tender flesh hiding underneath." The ghoul had trailed off in such a reverie by the time it finished speaking and refocused attention toward Ging, he saw he'd no longer been dangling upside down but on hit feet.

"Do you really think you'll leave this cave?"

"Yep. There's no way I'm letting you suck on my toe."

Ging shifted his right foot to the front, putting up his hands. The ghoul scrunched his shoulders into his neck while folding its arms under its stomach in an upright posture, finger tips pointed to either hand, then manifested an aura filling the inside of the cave. Ging with no Ten could release no aura, but why waste any where none was needed? His stance slackened. "It seems you're not the only other ghoul here today. "There," Ging pointed, over the ghoul's shoulder.

With widened aperture, its bright wet eye rolled to gauge its periphery, then snapped back to face Ging, realizing he'd run toward the opening of the cave. The ghoul projected a loud wail that reverberated throughout Ging's body. Running with his head turned back at the ghoul, he said, "Told you I wouldn't let you suck my toe." But then as Ging reached the opening of the cave, its orifice pulsed violently shut.

"I told you, you won't leave this cave."

"So, I was right," Ging countered.

The ghoul looked confused.

"I couldn't sense you before, but when I woke up in here, I could. When you're consuming Nen, you can't be detected, but when you're using it, you can. You slipped up. The mouth of the cave, the stalactites dripping water, the whole thing's an illusion. Furthermore, you've stayed away from me this entire time, waiting to continue draining my aura, but I haven't stayed passed out because you can't keep filling up indefinitely. You're powerful, no doubt, but your body is weak. Could that be another reason you haven't approached me yet?" Ging's jabs at uncovering his enemy's capabilities shattered its predatory haughtiness. A layer of the earth beneath the ghoul gave to the gravity of its feet. It prepared to make the first move. "You're too slow." Ging needed no aura to spring from his feet with the explosive pounding of a jackhammer and crashing into its face the first punch struck, connected with the next and next thereafter. The points of impact on the ghoul's body concentrated into a large weal, making its constitution more resilient to Ging's following blows.

The ghoul laughed. "It's so easy to play dumb, isn't it?" I'm not as weak as you think.

"Yes you are. All I have to do is pop that dumb looking pimple on your chest taking all the energy from my blows, right? Then you'll explode. Besides," and Ging raising a blinding fist spiked with aura to his face, said, "I've got my Nen back." The ghoul stood awestruck like a statue for a moment, then rushed every atom to the muscles in its body against Ging, but the race was finished. The ghoul's flesh was riven, its body spilt across the cave. Surprisingly, it was still alive but with fading conscience.

"I recommend not kidnapping people and telling them you're going to suck on their toes. Don't expect things to go so well. Also, brilliant illusion. I wouldn't have been able to escape even if I hadn't defeated you." The opening of the cave was plastered with weeping briars containing an acid so dangerous one drop from it would go through the body on contact. Ging used his restored Nen to disburse the pesky things away from his only exit.

Upon stepping out, he discovered the cave he'd been in connected to a larger underground network. There were several passages through the large, interconnecting chamber. He examined the surrounding walls closely. They weren't natural. Everything rounded up to the top where light broke through a small hole. _A kiln. Inside the mountain? What's more, I thought when I was back in there that this was the outside._

Ging thought about the map and some of the written records that had been left behind about the Dark Continent. He was closer to his destination, but the image he'd formed in his head would go dark soon. If this was the mountain, then he knew what lay on the other side of it hadn't been documented at all. As an Archeology and Ruins Hunter, he knew precisely what had been excavated and created by man, but this wasn't in any records within the context of the Dark Continent. However, he'd encountered an oral idyll that circulated across each continent he'd been to. It mentions tunnels of fire.

Land a dragoun once circled  
sight wydespread and powr grand,  
which had espied holes inside its mount.  
He was affronted by soume unwinged beast  
of proud constitution and flaming mane.

The mount was the wellspring of the dragoun's pride  
that all the other beasts' dwellings o'er the land were humbler,  
low beneath the mount.

Fie! roared the dragoun with flared maw, looking askance and who seth unto the beast:  
wherefore passes thou through my mount with destructive endeavor  
where I, power of this land, reside?

For from the mount came billowing thaw  
the unwinged beast made. He seth unto the dragoun:

Disdaining lord of this land.  
This flame-thronged layer houses contempt.  
This, reconcile. Go to the animals and collect an item each.  
Cast them into the flames and the burning shall cease.  
Should thou save the mount,  
Under a sallow an amarant will grow  
restoring this nest to its peaceful ways.  
Fail thou, the land will fray and restrained deep in thy mount shall ye find thyself become stone until a great force impel thy wake. And the flame will persist through the burrows of the mount.

Instead, the dragon tried killing the unwinged beast who turned him to stone,  
never to raise the amarant that would quench the flame. It still burns,  
and the dragoun has waited thousands of years to reawaken.

It was said years later a man stumbled upon the stone dragoun. He'd come from a city in which a nomadic clan wiped out his people. He was a rich banker. The nomads were so barbarous they wouldn't stop until every last person was dead; so he walked for miles and days, carrying his savings as he fled for any nearby village. He got lost on the way and came across the mount where he climbed its highest peak to gain a vantage point for the nearest village. At this point he had been walking all day under the sun without shade. Spotting a large tunnel, he went inside to cool off and saw the dragoun, cowering at first sight. However, once he'd realized it was stone, he thought it so mighty and fierce it would be the perfect site to store his savings. He left them and walked onward, looking for signs of a body of water. There he found a small group of people that had also been displaced by the nomadic tribe who at first startled by the man soon spoke freely knowing they suffered from the same circumstances. The man learned every village within a large radius had been hit by the nomadic tribe. Journeying farther would have been unquestionably difficult. The man thinking he wouldn't survive more than a few more days alone invited the group up into the mount where propositioned a new village be started. Deep into the sides of the mount, the people built their homes. The tunnels were sturdy, rough, and dry, and filled with ash. They thought it should be a kiln. Their village thrived. There they forged the sturdiest weapons and hardiest foods, until the dragoun's failure birthed the scourge of the land now known to the Dark Continent.

The people had heard a crackling sound. Hard rips of a yolk breaking off like thick ceramic. They went to see where it came from when they came upon the dragoun and a glowing amarant inside, with a hellish glow that made darkness visible. That man who had first stumbled across the dragoun and stowed away his fortunes there saw out of the glow come one terrifying creature after the other.

The mount was no kiln, it was a womb.

Ging looked around once more to see all the man-made marks were indeed man made. But they weren't built by man from scratch. Where he was standing was simply one of the nesting places of the many ancient beasts of the Dark Continent.

It was either Brion, Hellbell, Ai, Pap, or Zobae.

 _Shit. I'm in trouble now._


	2. Chapter 2: Gon and Noko

Back on Whale Island, Gon tried hard to meet Mito's standard of a good education. However, she didn't think it was good enough. While doing laundry she remembered that of the whole island Noko was the only other child. Homeschool was Gon's only option. Mito decided he should go to school in the city where he'd have access to more than just the dusty books she'd been teaching him from.

Gon came out of the house with a fishing rod as she put a clothespin on the last piece of laundry, one of his socks. She could tell by the big smile on his face he was headed out.

"Where are you headed?"  
"Fishing! It's been a while since I've been." He looked off in nostalgic reverie, then back at Mito. "I'll see you for supper!" He began turning to walk away.  
"You should study in the city." Gon sprang back attentively at Mito. "Gon," she continued, "there's only so much I can teach you here and you're behind others your age. I want you to catch up. Take your Hunter's license to go study." She thought on the word, take. _Take…_ " Maybe you could even take Noko with you."

Gon readied to speak but knew he wouldn't get around Mito. She looked determined to send him off, and by the way she spoke he knew she'd thought it out.

"Tell you what. When you come back for supper bring Noko with you, okay?" A smile signaled the end of the conversation. "Will do!" he replied. Gon waved back, following up Mito with his own wide childish grin as he ran off.

The sun was setting. Mito laid out some silverware and bowls for the frog stew she made, then seated herself at the table in front of Gon and Noko.

"Noko, we're glad to have you, and I'm sure Gon told you why he brought you." Although Whale Island wasn't very big, interaction was few and far between except for the occasional festival, and out on the wharf where all the fishermen gathered to sell their catches. Being at the Freecs' household, therefore, was somewhat intimidating for Noko. She nodded timidly.

"Good," Mito continued. "Now, as you may know," she said looking at Gon, "he has a Hunter license." She transferred eye contact back to Noko. "There's a good private school in the city, and he has the means to pay for it. He's also willing to pay for your expenses too, _if_ you'd want to go."

Noko looked down at her stew, met with tempestuous reflection of the smooth surface forming as the chunks of frog and veggie sank to the bottom of the bowl. She wondered what to say. She'd never left the island and never planned to. Leaving hadn't even crossed her mind. "I—"

"—I think you should go," Mito finished. Noko looked up anxiously.  
"Don't worry!" Gon reassured. "We'll have lots of fun together!"

"You're sure you'd want to pay for me?"  
His smile wouldn't let down. She conceded. "Um, okay. Yes, I'll go."

"Yah-hah!"  
"Okay, then that settles it," said Mito. "You'll both leave tomorrow morning."

"Already?!"

"I made arrangements while you were out earlier this afternoon." Mito replied.

Noko was shocked as well. She would get no time to say goodbye, not to anyone particularly, but to all she'd ever known—The hedged mulberry bushes lining her cottage bungalo or the thick leaved forest enveloping the earth underneath in quiet peace—in an environment so different from the noise of the city she'd need to reconcile leaving Whale Island's tranquility. _I suppose at least there wouldn't be any dangerous wildlife_ , she thought.

"I know what you're thinking," said Mito, "but this way'll be easier. The more time it takes, the harder it might feel to leave."

Noko knew she was right. Another concession in her eyes. Gon looked on, oblivious to the feelings of anxiety resonating from Noko. He'd never once had any shred of doubt about leaving the island enter his mind.

"Alright, why don't you go get packed after dinner, Noko." Mito shifted her attention to, "Gon."

"Yes?"

"Your clothes are laid out and ready in the washroom."

"Thanks, aunt Mito!"

While they ate, Gon regaled Mito and Noko with some of his milder adventures, careful to avoid some of the racier items on his plate like the meruem-colored bok choi split between slivers of eggplant and youpi-colored radish. And once they finished their stews, Mito rose from her seat. "Alright, kids!" She and Gon walked Noko to the front door. "Noko," Mito said. Noko turned around to face Mito at eye level. She wrapped both hands around Noko's shoulders. "You have nothing to fear, I promise. Swardani is home to the Hunter Association's headquarters. And Gon's with you." She cupped Noko's cheek. "You're safe." Some tension left Noko's body. While gradually relieved of her anxieties throughout her time at Gon and Mito's, smiling would have been a step too far. Her worries weren't negated completely; but, at least she was no longer hesitant. She nodded at Mito. Then at Gon. _Ready or not._


	3. Chapter 3: Loqpid High's Troublemaker

There he lay, on top of the teacher's desk, drawers rummaged through for the phone she'd confiscated 4 months ago. She'd collected nearly 100 of them, and the only way to get them back was at the end of the week. She didn't bother to keep a leger though. She simply placed name tags on the backs, so when she did give them back, there would be no trouble figuring out whose was whose. That's the way things worked in her classroom. This was a boarding school, and the students subject to each tyranny every teacher had to offer, some more magnanimous than others of course. Posters claiming "I love Loqpid High" splayed on every wall were met with his chortling condescension. He was reading some books he'd saved for the sluggish years he'd be at the school. Some were banned, and it was these he most wished to ensure his access to before starting off his first year.

He'd been hired as a tutor. He was clever but always troubled. Before his entrance exam, he was very well nearly placed in jail but was only kept overnight in the holding cell for being interrupted while reading. The same person had done it one too many times. The class president wanted to make sure he was falling in line with the ends of lunches. The prez needed everyone back in the classroom before the teacher could resume lessons. So that day he had been disrupted one too many times, he told the prez, "you may find yourself blind next time." He didn't want to get in enough trouble to have double duty done upon him. A threat and a count of physical violence? That was too much, but he provided warning enough simply by saying "you may go blind." Surely enough.

About 10 minutes later, after the prez still writhing in agony, and his memory vivid of that drop to the ground and curled thrashing medlied with "my eyes! My eyes!", the vice principal came hauling him, the book lover and tutor, away, who had only wanted to be left undisturbed. "You reprobate!" the vice principal said. "Come with me to my office!" But these thoughts distracted him, so he kept reading.

It was now the first day of the second week. Tutoring would start in 10 minutes. And while he was normally upset about being late, he furied at having left unfinished the chapter he was reading. Tutoring was supposed to be a means to settle him down. An outlet that would perhaps help him structure his time and thoughts.

How far from the truth. He dreamed to be the same he'd always been. He knew a child stopped being a clingy shit once they reached their teen years. He had definitely made it there, a bit too late for his teachers to really hold anything consequential over his head.

 _Fourteen years old._

The bell rang, his brain clanging side to side like a homeless man rattling change around in a tin stein, someone you couldn't blame for putting his money where his mouth was by the time he earned enough in the evening for the pub. That's how alcoholics are when they're homeless. That's how _his_ father was, but _he_ wasn't going to drink away the money he made. No. He only bought what he could use more than once. Anything else he needed, food, was just a plucking away from the cafeteria trash bags. You wouldn't believe how much got thrown out. All good stuff. No half-masticated foodstuffs.

So what did he spend his earnings from tutoring on? It's not illegal to buy weapon parts from each continent. Guns weren't allowed at school, but the parts were, because what's a weapon if not whet?

He stretched off the desk toward his job.

"Tomorrow we're getting two new students!" his boss said. "They've missed the first week of school, and you all have nothing to do, so you'll be helping them pick up the slack! Understood?"

Of course by all tutors, the boss really meant him, because there were only 2 other tutors and they didn't know a multiplication sign from a fraction.

"Yes sir" chimed everyone.

"I didn't hear it from you, Degn!"

"You did not."

"What was that?!"

"No problem."

"It's yes sir, or no sir!"

"That's not what's in the tutor's handguide."

"I don't care what's or what's not in the tutor's handguide!"

"Then I can't do my job. You'll have to let me go and explain to the state why I wasn't kept busied away from making trouble and when they read you let me go because I contested something not in the tutor's handguide, with all these witnesses in front of you, you'll make a fool of yourself."

"You're insane. You walk around looking like a mess all day, like you've come out of a homeless encampment with that, that bird's nest on top of your head. You look crazy; I guess you are."

"Never judge a man's sanity by the shape of his hair but the content of his character."

"Your character is churlish."

"Well that makes two of us."

Every one of the other tutors was staring at this point. The boss caught on and decided to let it go for the time being. "Get back to work," he said, "and get ready for those two newcomers!"

Degn's thoughts turned from his boss to how he was going to avoid tutoring before his plans were complete for leaving the school entirely and going off into the woods where he'd be able to live off fruit, buts, plants and good reads.

 _But for now, it looks like I'll have to put up with the new kids._


	4. Chapter 4: Loqpid's Newcomers

CHAPTER 4: Loqpid's newcomers

The cafeteria room filled every student's nostrils with the musky scent of dry food and overcooked vegetables. _Burnt_ , thought Degn. He grimaced as his nose slowly scrunched and shriveled into itself while a husk of broccoli stared back at him. _Only today, then I'm out of here._ Something in his periphery caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see a fishing rod bobbing around, attached to a spiky-haired young boy wearing green, and accompanying him, a smaller, demure girl looking down at her feet. _The newcomers, huh?_ Degn turned his head back toward the cafeteria maid now serving him. "Huh?" Degn responded. This would be the second time the lunch lady repeated herself. "Mashed potatoes and gravy or without gravy?" She looked flatly at him. "Gravy," he decided. _Well, what else was it gonna be? These mashed potatoes are hard as a rock._

Once he got his food he looked around for a seat. Everything was taken except one table. The newcomers were sitting there. He rolled his eyes and walked to the head of the table suspending his lunch tray close to his chest while he waited a second for them to realize he wanted their attention. "Mind if I sit here?" The girl dropped her sight and the boy smiled. "Of course!" Degn took a seat next to the boy. "You're new here." Degn didn't look at them as he said it. Instead, he bowed his head over his tray and took a bite of the mashed potatoes. "Yep! We came here from Whale Island. My name's Gon." Noko looked up and raised her hand as a friendly motion. "Noko." She kept her head down, picked up her fork.

"And what's your name?" Gon asked.

"Degn."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Gon and Noko are two very interesting names." He thought not to mention he'd be one of their tutors helping them get on track with the rest of their classmates. Instead, he asked, "and why are you guys here?"

"Well, where we're from, there's only me and her, so we haven't had a proper education, at least that's what Mito says."

"Who's Mito?" Degn asked.

"My aunt. She's more like a mom though. She raised me! I recently reconnected with my dad, but he's busy with work. He does what he loves!" Gon shot Degn a grin of admiration.

"And where's your mother?"

"My father offered to tell me, but I want to find out for myself."

"Why's that?"

"Mito is my mother. I'm interested in the person who gave birth to me, but not desperate. Mito will always be my mother, so even if I didn't find out who my blood mother is, I wouldn't feel like anything's ever been missing from my life."

"Alright. Looks like you've got things figured out. That's good." As he finished the sentence he watched Gon practically shovel the tray of lunch into his mouth all at once.

"Why eat so fast; don't you savor your food?"

"Why torture myself with small bites and large pauses between? People who savor food are the kinds of people whose food goes cold before it's halfway finished. And I'm not the kind to let a hot meal go cold. And the better it tastes, the faster it's ate." Gon had food all over his face. Noko's eyes fixed onto this. She chuckled softly.

Degn had barely scratched the surface of his mashed potatoes. He rose up from the table. Gon noticed how emaciated he was. "Don't you get enough to eat?" And Degn responded with a wry remark. "If there's been anything to eat around here by now, I must have missed it. Otherwise, I haven't eaten in months. I'll see you in tutoring." Gon and Noko looked confusedly at each other, but dismissed it briefly to say, "Nice having lunch with you!"

"Is he our tutor?" Gon asked Noko.

"I think so," she said, twirling her food with her fork.

"Noko." Gon restarted a little more gruffly, telling Noko he was changing the topic and nothing that had been said before was going to relevant to the undivided attention he would now need. "I'm not staying here." Noko looked up completely shocked and feeling abandoned."

"You're still going to attend school, no problem. I'm paying for that, remember? So don't worry. But this just isn't right for me. I'm going back to see Wing."

Noko's eyeballs just kept glazing over with disbelief.

"He was my mentor. I've been trying to get a hold of Bisky too, but I can't. She was Wings mentor and mine too. Noko, I don't have nen anymore. I want to get it back. If I can't, I'm going to go find my mother and bring Killua with me."

"You lived without Nen once. Why not again?" Noko replied. She was letting out the side of her that was trashing against loneliness. "I don't know anyone here." Tears started to form.

Gon realized how he'd affected her. His tone softened. His face relaxed. He reached out to her across the table. "I understand how you feel." Of course, Gon never really did. His actions were always selfish. He'd almost killed Killua when he was killing Neferpitou. No consideration for the other. Noko sat back, looking at Gon, who continued, "but I'm leaving tomorrow." Noko said nothing. "You have my phone number if you need me." Noko rubbed the side of her head languidly. "But for today," Gon tried, "let's get to know as many people as we can! I really do want to find out what people here are studying to become. You never know what kinds of interesting people there are out there to become friends with."

Gon cracked a big smile. Too wide for his face. Noko couldn't help but lighten up a little too. It was impossible to deny Gon. He was someone who knew how to make up his mind, the sign of a leader, but not necessarily a good one. Gon had a long way to go before he would be anything close to even average. But a sign that someone could hold to a decision with second doubts makes for a good first impression, and that's what dazzled Killua about Gon.

Killua wasn't having the best time back home. He was continuing caring for his brother, who he called his little sister, and discovering many new things about himself he hadn't previously. He was becoming more powerful with training every day. It helped that his little sister helped. Her being from the Dark Continent was expressly why Ging's services were employed by the Zoldyck family. They wanted him to find Alluka's origin. They needed to know the amount of trouble they were dealing with.

One of the Zoldyck's brought Alluka back on an expedition to the Dark Continent. He gave the child to Netero who then gave it to the Zoldyck family. It was the most perilous journey, and the gift even more perilous. Now that Alluka was around, no one knew what to do with her. She'd brought mass misfortune unto people who fulfilled her requests. Killua was really the only one who knew how to handle her. She was his only chance at protecting her. But Ging was going to undo that. He took on the request only because of an old favor. Fulfilling the request wouldn't put him out of his way, so he was told. He was ready to find out.

Killua didn't know what to do with this information. He decided to call Gon.


End file.
